User talk:I love splendid
Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Splendid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gala0008 (Talk) 02:16, September 8, 2009 It's voting time! We have an issue on the Wikia and we need your help! Due to a recent debate over Toothy's level of accountability for the deaths in Class Act, we have decided to put this to a democratic vote. Some think he should be held accountable for all 20+ deaths, while others think he should not. Head to User blog:Gala0008/Class Act Death Debate and voice your opinion now! The issue is further explained there, a brief histroy of the debate is given, and the rules are laid out for voting. Better hurry! Voting ends 12:00pm September 18, 2009! (Gala0008 03:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC)) flippy is rain loud Ohohoho flippy was rain loud in out of sight ot of mime! Re: =) I'm male.(Gala0008 16:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC)) Re: =Z It's cool, people sometimes think that. Just consider gala to mean festive rather than about a gal.(Gala0008 16:48, September 13, 2009 (UTC)) It's roleplaying fight of users time Please join the group! Roleplay ends 25 september 2009 14:26 ! Nothing.... Whats your Birthday? from: EDJDJ Re: Debate There is no debate on her gender on the wikia. (Gala0008 20:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC)) Re: =( I'm sorry if I happen to delete pages you've created moreso than pages others have created, but sometimes pages people create simply aren't necessary. If you can name for me some of your pages I have deleted, I'll give you my rationale behind deleting them so at the very least you can get some closure on the issue. (Gala0008 02:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC)) Re: flippy x splendid I wouldn't mind seeing an episode where they fight. I think it'd bee pretty interesting. I vaguely remember, however, one of the creators saying it would never happen.(Gala0008 17:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC)) Re: youtube Yes, I do have an account. I haven't uploaded any videos, though. (Gala0008 21:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC)) Re: blocked Usually those with accounts don't post as much bad stuff as those without accounts. When they do, they usually stop posting prior to getting blocked. (Gala0008 02:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC)) Re: welcome back to the HTF wiki Thanks, good to be back, but i have no idea how i managed to miss a year... Pyro Python 08:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Blocked IP The 1 month message was the first time I blocked him. Once that block was up, he started vandalizing again so I blocked him for a year. (Gala0008 12:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC)) Re: mean user Oh, don't worry, i saw the redirects in the history files. It's people like that make me think, "Don't they have anything else to do?" But, hey, as long as me or Gala can keep on top of these vandals, there shouldn't be an issue. I'd better get back to re-organising episode and character details, this will take a long time... Pyro Python 11:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: anonymous users I'm actually not sure what it means. It could just be that if someone were to use that specific computer they could still log onto an account, just not edit anonymously. (Gala0008 19:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC)) Class Act Death Debate page Because people continue to speak after the end of page history 18 september? I said no for the 451515th time I love splendid. and 1=ALL members and IP adresses stop speaking again on the blog. i said please stop debating with Class Act now! Lumpy I'm just wondering why you hate Lumpy so much, is it because he's a blithering idiot that can't get anything done properly without slaughtering everyone he's around? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 15:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) RE: Lumpy Okay, fair enough. XD It's just that these are also the reasons why a lot of people like him. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) HEy I made a fanon wiki for happy tree friends Click here if you want to join. Ps. You have to be 13 to edit on wikia, so you better that that 6th grade bit off your userpage Me! 02:57, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: hello I guess I'm happy. I'm sad sad, but I'm not necessarily elated right now either. (Gala0008 22:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC)) Re: Removal No, actually, I have not had any of my organs removed. Why do you ask? (Gala0008 03:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC)) Re: death Nope, I've never gone through that. (Gala0008 01:21, October 22, 2009 (UTC)) Mime Why did you put Mime as the only non-american main character? Is there anything that obviously states that the others are American? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Mime Okay, i think i get what you're trying to say, however, am i right in saying that the origins of a mime is in France? Because, if this is so, i don't think that alone is enough to say Mime may be French (or of French descent). Also, apart from Flippy (vietnam war veteran) and Splendid (superman parody), i can't find a way to say that the other characters ARE american. (i'm basing this on the trivia section, "He is the only (major) character that is (debatably) not American." from Mime's page) View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:21, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Halloween Probably watch the Florida Georgia game. Then go over to a friend's place for dinner and maybe out for a movie or something. (Gala0008 18:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC)) Re: Debate If you'd like to have a debate, you could just create your own blog. If it's about Splendid's death, however, I'd suggest we just keep it the way it is: Saying he likely survived yet still may have died. (Gala0008 14:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC)) Finding Nemo do you watched Finding Nemo? Re: Good Friends No problem, i'm always willing to talk/help out. :) View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 16:16, October 29, 2009 (UTC) thank you so much! Nothing. just thanking you so much. sleepover for me im going to a sleepover now, so i wont be on till morning. good night guys and chicks. ~ i love splendid im back from the sleepover Michael Jackson's Song, thriller Did you listened Michael Jackson's Song Thriller? gone im going trick-or-treating at the MALL! --I love splendid 00:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Mondo Media e-mail address Do you know what Mondo Media's email address is? Because I would really like to send them and E-mail. -Lumpy84 11/07/09 7:54 PM Re:... Why are you asking so many questions about my demographic information? (Gala0008 04:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC)) re: Mondo Media e-mail address Okay, thanks anyway. -Lumpy84 11/09/09 8:19 AM Race? I'm Caucasian/White if that's what you were asking. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 13:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: DX I'm not mad or anything, I was just wondering why you wanted to know. To answer your question, I'm Caucasian. (Gala0008 00:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC)) Re: Re: Race? Yeah, i was just asking because it was an unusual question (although this really isn't uncommon for this to happen here), and to make sure. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm Back! My mother said that is supper time. and i said. coming to my computer! Things Aren't What They Dream Check out my latest episode idea on my blog page and maybe leave a comment about what you think. -Lumpy84 11/16/09 8:33 AM Blog on Giggles This is a message to (hopefully) the active users on the wiki, i decided to try messing with the blog section, so i was hoping if you could view it and post your thoughts. **See here Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Question :) Can I ask why Splendid and Flippy are in love while they are both males? Lawl. Discobearfever123 20:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Adding Videos go to this URL (you may want to save it for easy access). Trust me, it wasn't an easy URL to find. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 03:47, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Shifty I read your post on the "Milkin' it" talk page, and I was thinking the same thing. What we should do is try to forget about all those times Shifty is abusive to Lifty and think more about the times when they work together and get the goods in the end (until they both die). -Lumpy84 11/29/09 12:24 PM Splendid's Gender Who thinks Splendid is a female? I don't see how anybody can get mistake him for that because he has a very manly voice. -Lumpy84 12/04/09 8:05 AM Peter Herman as Pop's new voice actor I think if they can, Mondo Media should use Peter Herman to voice Pop from now on. I've started a disscussion on Pop's disccusion page. If you have any opinions for this idea, please leave a comment on that page. -Lumpy84 12/04/09 8:20 AM Re: hey I'm doing alright. I haven't had the chance to post too much lately due to a sudden increase in essays, projects, and exams. Other than the stress, it's going alright. I hope everything's going alright on your end as well. (Gala0008 06:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC)) Re: Christmas Yep, my favorite holiday of the year next to Easter and Halloween. How about yourself? (Gala0008 01:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC)) New Blog Post Just wanted to give the heads up to the more active side of the community that i've put out a new blog post, however, this will probably only interest you if you are a gamer. If you are interested to how i'm running my mouth this time, click here for the blog post. If you aren't, sorry for wasting your time. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Flippy Blog Post Sorry if i seem to be pumping out loads of blogs, but i really feel i need to ask this question. so, to all of those who are interested in Flippy, and would like to give their opinion, please, click here. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) mistletoe Kringle I've come up with another episode idea. This time, it's a Kringle! Check it out on my blog page and tell me what you think of it, if you have the time. -Lumpy84 12/13/09 5:31 PM P.S.: Happy Holidays! Flaky Blog I've churned out another blog post! :) If you've got an opinion on Flaky, and would like to voice it: Click Here. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok Hi sonja you're a girl do you already Flaky is flaked or unflaked?--rocky "lumpyrocks 22:41, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Blog Comment Hi, I noticed you posted "i didnt know people can get their accounts suspended here. i never see suspended accounts" on the CADD blog, and i just wanted to clear that up. Not only was there the warning i posted at the top of the blog, Gala also left "Anyone who uses abuse language or threatens anyone from this point on will have their account suspended! You have been warned!" as a comment on the blog; and, sure enough, there have been no more abusive comments on the blog after that point. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Toothy edit reverted When GameWhiz14 reverted your edit. The summary doinging she used is a undo revision. I don't want her to write the summary "Undo Revision "Number" by "User") Only Gala has right to write the summary "Undo Revision "Number" by "User"). Or Bralef has right. So are you alright the wounds? I warned her and i said: Stop that "for undo revision" and i talked to gala that he only can Bralef two. You have been messaged that "edited". Thank you and good editing! --LMBFanDymandaFan 18:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) New Episode I like the idea of a new episode, and the Cuddles and Giggles couple, even though you said it was only a cameo, i want to see if it goes anywhere, other couples... i don't know, there isn't really one i can think of, they've done Cro-Marmot and The Mole, if they haven't done Handy, i'd liek them to, it's like another disabled character in a relationship, i'd love to see how that turns out. When i saw the "couples i hate" section on your userpage, i must ask, where did you hear the Pop X Cub one? I laughed pretty hard on that. :) View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 09:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Character Friends List I'm asking for some help from a few people, i've been trying to make more of a "web" image for the article Character Friend List, because listing each character, however, i have two problems: #People editing the article cannot seem to agree on what is meant to be there, and i've noticed some characters were mentioned as friends of one character, but not vice-versa, if you see what i mean. #A little help on how the web can be improved. If anyone wishes to help go to User:Pyro Python/Workhouse#Main Character Friends Web, check the article (make alterations/discuss), and view the FULL SIZE web, and give me an opinion on it please. Maybe the article can finally be in order afterwards. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 16:01, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Nutty and Swelter Skelter Blog Hey, guys, If anyone's interested in my blog about Nutty's death in Swelter Skelter, and a few ideas that come with it, then click this link. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello Matthew. What's yours? (Gala0008 02:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC)) Please Vote Hi guys, I'm asking for you to vote on a few articles' names, seeing as they may need a change, and i don't know if they should be, Please click this link if you wish to vote. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 09:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Couplings Well, i was planning to get that sort of thing covered in the article Character Relationships, but that'll take a while for me to get round to. I can't see there being enough information to give couplings its own page, but it is at least viable to put it somewhere in character relations for now if you're interested. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 09:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) AMV Well, i do happen to update the featured media once a week, so i could put it up on Sunday, that gives me time to scour for a fan-related vid. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 22:02, February 12, 2010 (UTC) pop/cub paring you said there was a pop/cub pairing i'v never seen one Off Into Space Check out my latest episode idea, "Off Into Space", on my blog page, if you have a second. And when you're done checking it out, feel free to leave a comment. -Lumpy84 03/12/10 8:12 AM re: youre back Yeah, classes have been brutal this semestar so I've had to take a leave of absence. I'll try to update a little more often, though not as much as I used to. As to your question, I'm fond of the Mime-Petunia pairing. How about you? (Gala0008 03:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC)) Re: Lousy Articles Okay, got it taken care of. Thanks for bringing these to my attention! (Gala0008 03:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC)) happy birthday happy birthday, i love splendid aka splendid. Peace Out! Dymanda Guillaume Lepage (LMBFanDymandaFan) 23:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) If that's true, i have to join Guillaume. Happy birthday, our splendid friend. 1337_n00b May 26, 16:14, 2010 birthday boy happy birthday happy birth day! Ultrablastic123 20:46, May 27, 2010 (UTC)